


That is Not Coffee

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Food, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Thankfully she had one son that understood what coffee was and what it should never be.
Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/112469
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	That is Not Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt anticipating for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Coffee. Mary had one thought as she ambled her way to the kitchen and that was a huge mug of coffee. She knew that someone would've made a pot by now. Thankfully it seemed both of her boys loved it as much as she did. Dean loved it strong and black as she did. She had no clue where they went wrong with Sam. Sure he could drink his share of the pot but she knew if given the choice he liked his coffee a tad more fancy than the other hunters. She spied her prize on the table an extra-large cup from the coffee shop in town. She noticed a huge muffin next to it and thought it must be Dean's she doubted he would mind if she stole the coffee as long as she left him the muffin. She quickly snatched the still-warm cup from the counter to savor the first sip when she realized her mistake. It was not the dark bold blend she was expecting instead it was sweet, milky, and had a weird spiced flavor.

"Mom, that's Sammy's pumpkin spice latte. You don't want it," Dean warned her too late. He did make up for it by sliding a fresh mug in front of her. Thankfully she had one son that understood what coffee was and what it should never be. Pumpkin spice latte was not coffee maybe they should hunt the person down that invented it and explain that to them.


End file.
